Le masque
by Aya-ch4n
Summary: Re-upload d'une fic vielle de trois ans ! Yuki n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être. Il porte un masque, pour cacher qui il est vraiment. Il veut mener une vie normale malgré cette malédiction qui le ronge, mais a peur que son véritable caractère ne soit accepté par personne. Alors il le cache. Il n'aurait jamais pu se douter que quelqu'un s'en était rendu compte. Surtout pas Kyo.
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde !** Me revoilà sur ce _fandom_ qui a été mon **tout premier** ! ( Que d'émotion haha ! ). En fait la toute première fic que j'ai publiée ( je sais plus trop sur quel compte ) étant un vrai _fiasco_ ( peut-être même _pire_ ... si vous saviez ! ) je l'avais enlevée du site, avec l'intention de la republier au plus vite sous une forme différente qu'un chantier.  
Mais j'ai jamais trouvé le temps de le faire, donc trois ans ont passés.  
Finalement, je reviens quand même pour la publier, juste parce qu'il me semblait que s'était la moindre des choses aux vues de tout les conseils/critiques/avis que j'avais reçu.  
Donc je tiens à dire que je n'ai EN RIEN modifié l'histoire initiale ( ni même des phrases ) , et j'avoue que personnellement je peux aujourd'hui remarquer mes progrès ^^ _Clichés, scènes niaises, réactions improbables_ ... chers lecteurs, vous allez être servi ! Pourtant_ j'aime vraiment beaucoup_ cette fic, et j'espère que malgré ses défauts de débutante, _elle vous plaira tout autant_ !

( Ah et rien ne m'appartient bien sûr ).

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Assis devant son bureau, Yuki Soma, élève de seconde au lycée Kaibara rêvassait. Il se demandait quand le prof cesserait de répéter ses explications. Car le jeune étudiant avait bien compris que " si un triangle est rectangle alors le carré de l'hypoténuse est égal à la somme des carrés des deux autres côtés ". Oui, il l'avait bien compris, et d'ailleurs, il le savait depuis longtemps.

Depuis toujours, les résultats de Yuki étaient bons, voire excellents, ce qui lui valu beaucoup de privilèges et d'indulgence de la part des professeurs, ainsi que le surnom de "Prince" par plus de la moitié des élèves du lycée. Tous ces élèves exubérants formaient son fan-club, dont lui se serait bien passé.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes ces personnes lui portaient de l'attention, voire des sentiments, pour des critères aussi futiles que sa beauté ou son intelligence. Ces deux qualités étaient la marque de fabrique des Soma maudits, même si chacun d'entre eux s'en servait pour des raisons bien différentes et propres à leur caractère. Lui s'en servait pour tenir les gens assez près de lui, malgré cette barrière qu'il ne réussissait pas à briser, l'empêchant d'avoir de réelles relations. Comme il pouvait envier la sociabilité de Kyo ... Mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait. Ni à lui-même, ni à Kyo, ni à personne.

.

Enfin, la cloche sonna, le tirant de ses pensées. Machinalement, il rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle .Il se dirigea vers la maison de Shigure quand il entendit la voix de son amie Thoru Honda l'interpeller.

- Yuki ! Yuki attends ! Tu ne vas pas rentrer tout seul ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas attrapé froid au moins ?

-Tohru, si tu ne me laisses pas le temps de répondre à tes questions, je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire !

- Oui, désolé. Alors, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

Voyant la mine inquiète de son amie, il ponctua sa réponse d'un sourire.

- Pff comme si on avait pas remarqué que tu fais semblant d'être malheureux pour que Tohru s'inquiète et qu'enfin quelqu'un te témoigne de l'attention ...

Yuki ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix, celle de son cousin Kyo.

- Mais voyons Kyo, je suis sûre que Yuki ne fait pas exprès. Tu risques de le blesser en prononçant de telles paroles !

-Tu parles, c'est juste son égocentrisme qui va en prendre un coup.

Jetant un coup d' œil à son cousin, il s'étonna de ne pas lire sur son visage de la colère. Non, il n'était pas en colère. Mais impossible de savoir quel sentiment le hantait, car sur son visage, un masque était posé. Un masque que Kyo détestait. Un masque qui l'empêchait de connaître le véritable Yuki. Un masque qui ne le quittait jamais.

Jamais ? Non, Kyo avait trouvé une brèche. Dès que la colère de Yuki montait, son masque tombait. C'est la raison pour laquelle le chat adorait énerver son cousin, car Kyo adorait le véritable Yuki. Mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait. Ni à lui-même, ni à Yuki, ni à personne.

.

Le reste du trajet se déroula assez silencieusement, ponctué ça et là des remarques de Thoru qui s'émerveillait innocemment devant la nature. Une fois arrivés chez Shigure, les deux garçon montèrent dans leur chambre respective après un bref " salut " à l'intention de leur cousin, tandis que Tohru s'affairait déjà à la cuisine, tout en lui faisant la conversation.

.

Yuki s'attaqua à ses devoirs, les bâclant un maximum. Il n'était pas mauvais élève ou fainéant ( en tout cas, pas pour ses devoirs ), mais son océan de pensées dérivait peu à peu du bleu vers l'orange. Comment Kyo pouvait-il le comprendre si bien à certains moments ? Il devait savoir comment il faisait. Après mûres réflexions et au bord de la migraine, il se résigna car la seule solution potable qu'il avait trouvée était l'hypnose.

Il passa donc par sa fenêtre pour se rendre sur le toit, lieu de prédilection du chat. Autant chercher la réponse à sa source. Il le trouva allongé, plongé dans un sommeil léger et il lui parut tellement calme qu'il s'assit à coté de lui sans faire de bruit. C'était si bon d'être à ses côtés sans pour autant se disputer avec lui. Yuki ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant, il se sentit apaisé. Jusqu'à ce que Kyo ouvre les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! S'exclama Kyo en se relevant, surpris de cette présence.

- Dis moi, tu pratiques l'hypnose ? Demanda Yuki sans répondre, pensant qu'il était préférable d'être direct.

- Hein ?

- Est-ce que tu pratiques l'hypnose ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'es même pas capable de comprendre une question aussi simple?

- Bien sûr que si je comprends ! Et la réponse est non ! Et puis d'où tu sors des questions aussi stupides?

- Comment tu sais que j'aime quand les gens s'inquiètent pour moi ?

La nuit était tombée à présent, et la pénombre encourageait Yuki à décharger tout ce qu'il gardait en lui.

- Tu as pris de la drogue ? s'inquiéta Kyo.

- Réponds simplement à ma question.

- Euh … je sais pas. Tu essaies toujours d'être parfait aux yeux des autres. T'es toujours là pour eux. Si tu fais ça, c'est sans doute parce que tu veux qu'ils fassent la même chose pour toi, non?

Yuki ne répondit pas. Il venait de se rendre compte que Kyo était un fin observateur, et qu'en plus de ça, il lui témoignait une certaine forme d'attention. Décidément ce n'était pas possible. Le chat ne devait pas plaire à la souris. Yuki se leva tout à coup et redescendit dans sa chambre, suivi par un Kyo passablement frustré.

- J'ai répondu à tes questions ! Maintenant c'est à toi de répondre aux miennes !

- C'est très malpoli d'entrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un sans y être invité.

Yuki s'était assis à son bureau et faisait mine de travailler.

- Parce que tourner le dos aux gens comme tu fais, et s'en aller en plein milieu d'une conversation, c'est poli peut-être ?

- Évite de hausser le ton dans ma chambre, je ne supporte pas les gens bruyants, répondit simplement Yuki, qui savait en réalité qu'il était en tort.

C'en était trop pour Kyo. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'énerver quand son cousin lui parlait avec une voix vide d'émotion, tel un automate .

- Arrête ! J'en ai marre, t'es agaçant ! T'es vraiment égoïste de penser qu'à toi ! Pourquoi tu caches ce que tu penses comme ça ? Parle ! Dis quelque chose ! Pour une fois, juste pour une seule fois, laisse tomber ton masque ...

Le cœur de Yuki venait de faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand Kyo avait dit "masque". C'était la première fois. La première fois que quelqu'un se rendait compte que Yuki ne montrait jamais ses vrais sentiments.

- Je … Euh …

Il n'arrivait même plus à articuler une phrase. Il sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu.

-S'il te plaît. Juste pour voir ce qui te va le mieux.

-D'accord.

Ces paroles avaient été prononcées comme par deux autres personnes.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est un petit prologue qui indique un peu vers où on va. Hope you like it !

La suite dans peut-être une semaine, j'essaye d'être régulière dans mes publications mais ... flemme et manque de motivation sont souvent au rendez-vous ! Luttons ensemble contre le syndrome de la page blanche !  
( Bon ok, là j'ai juste à corriger ... mais c'est tout aussi dur de revenir sur ce qu'on a déjà fait ^^ ).


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Salut tout le monde !** Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En fait il date de tellement longtemps que je le redécouvre en même temps que vous et je crois que à l'époque j'avais voulu écrire du shonen-ai en rassemblant un grand nombre de clichés dessus ^^ Mais le cliché a du bon aussi, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas ça me plairait bien ^^ _

_**Disclaimer :** Encore une fois, je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'histoire originale, ni même les décors ! Quel monde cruel haha ! _

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

- Pardon ?

À la seconde où il posa cette question, il le regretta amèrement. Encore une fois, ses impulsions l'avaient fait parler trop vite. Déjà que Yuki acceptait, il s'était en plus senti obligé de lui faire répéter qu'il était d'accord. Cependant, Yuki se montra indulgent et répéta.

- J'ai dit que je suis d'accord. Je veux bien essayer d'être moi-même, mais à plusieurs conditions : tout d'abord, ça doit rester un secret, jamais je ne me dévoilerais devant les autres.

- Et que me vaut l'honneur de ce privilège?

- Je...

Il n'allait quand même pas lui avouer qu'il n'avait plus le courage ni la force de continuer de jouer ce rôle, et qu'il avait réellement envie de pouvoir vivre sans retenue, c'est-à-dire sans réfléchir douze fois avant de faire le moindre geste, ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux.

- À table !

La voix de Torhu raisonna dans toute la demeure.

« Ouf ! Sauvé de justesse ! » pensa Yuki.

Ils descendirent manger, pas en même temps bien sûr, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais Shigure n'était pas dupe et malgré les habituelles disputes entre ses deux cousins (disputes déclenchées uniquement "pour la forme"), il voyait bien que quelque chose dans leur relation avait changé. Il manquait dans leur regard cette chose, ce petit éclat de haine et de rivalité qui voilait leurs yeux durant leurs accrochages.

Grand manipulateur qu'il était, il préféra ne pas aller trop vite, de peur de tout gâcher. Non, il allait attendre que les choses prennent réellement forme pour en profiter un maximum. Après le dîner, il força néanmoins les deux garçons à faire la vaisselle, obligeant Torhu à regarder une émission bidon avec lui.

- Shigure est vraiment sadique de se servir de cette pauvre Tohru comme ça, remarqua Yuki.

- Pff tu parles et se servir de nous pour faire la vaisselle c'est pas sadique ça ?

Énervé par cette remarque, Yuki força son cousin à s'asseoir et entreprit de finir la vaisselle tout seul.

- Tu es vraiment égocentrique. C'est vrai que Shigure est trop manipulateur, que toi tu as sans doute autre chose à faire et que tu n'aimes pas l'eau. Mais on lui doit bien ça, il nous héberge gratuitement chez lui. Torhu par contre n'a rien fait pour avoir à faire semblant d'aimer une émission aussi pitoyable que celle-là, de peur de vexer Shigure, remarqua Yuki comme s'il le reprochait à Kyo.

- Et moi j'ai fait quoi pour avoir à vivre sous le même toit que toi ? répondit le chat du tac au tac, agacé.

Oups. Il venait de gaffer. Son cousin s'était montré gentil avec lui, il faisait la vaisselle seul et lui donnait en partie raison. Mais lui, ce stupide chat se montrait odieux envers lui.

- Désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu être un fardeau pour qui que ce soit.

Yuki était resté dos à Kyo et avait prononcé ces paroles sans aucune émotion dans la voix. Pourtant, il était terriblement choqué et perdu, comme s'il venait de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond.  
Sentant la gêne qui s'installait dans la cuisine, Kyo rejoignit le toit.

Peu après être parti, il regretta d'avoir fui comme un lâche. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En plus, il demandait à Yuki d'être plus gentil et lui faisait tout le contraire. De quoi avait-il l'air ?

- Tu as vraiment l'air d'un imbécile.

Yuki l'avait rejoint sur le toit. Kyo se tourna et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Désolé. J'ai réagi de manière stupide. Tu sais, comme quand tu veux quelque chose , mais quand tu l'as, tu sais plus vraiment quoi en faire ...

La voix de Kyo était pleine de remords. Il savait que son cousin avait fait un grand effort sur lui-même pour ravaler sa fierté et venir le rejoindre. Aussi, il ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps et détourna les yeux.

- Alors tu tiens vraiment à savoir qui je suis vraiment ? Demanda Yuki calmement, preuve qu'il venait de lui pardonner.

- Oui. Je peux te poser une question ?

Son cousin hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi tu veux toujours être parfait ?

Yuki s'assit et esquissa un sourire triste.

- Je ne fais qu'obéir, répondit-il.

- À qui ?

- À tout le monde. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois parfait. Les professeurs, les élèves, mon " fan club ", l'association du corps étudiant, tous les Soma , Torhu et...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Un léger regard en direction de son cousin lui fit comprendre qu'il pensait à lui (et non pas à Akito comme il l'avait cru au départ).

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois parfait.

-Je sais. Et tu es bien le seul. C'est bien ça qui m'intrigue, murmura la souris.

Kyo ne su que répondre au regard interrogateur sur le visage de son cousin, duquel semblait émaner un étrange appel au secours.

- Peut-être que si tu étais vraiment naturel, tu serais parfait, finit-il par dire.

- Non. J'ai déjà essayé. Je suis loin de l'être.

- Aux yeux de qui?

Yuki ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer les étoiles, ignorant totalement son cousin. Kyo se leva d'un bond, tout en brandissant son poing.

- Abrutit de rat, tu peux répondre quand même !

Et voilà. Le chat s'était une fois de plus emporté. Il tenta de se calmer, se rassit sous le regard amusé de Yuki et marmonna un "désolé" .

- Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu t'excuses, remarqua la souris. On dirait un enfant pris la main dans le sac !

Kyo pensa que ses yeux et ses oreilles lui jouaient un mauvais tour. Yuki rigolait. D'un rire doux et sincère. Son visage s'était éclaircit et Kyo se surprit à penser qu'il était vraiment beau quand il se laissait aller.

- Oui bon ça va ! Pas la peine d'en faire un plat ! Eh ! Ne dit pas que je suis mignon !

- C'est quand même pas de ma faute, répondit Yuki avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Tu vas me payer ça !

Il se leva et partit à la suite de Yuki , qui , se sentant menacé, avait déjà pris la fuite, tout en lui criant "Si jamais tu me trouves ! ".  
Quand Kyo arriva devant la chambre de son cousin, il hésita avant d'ouvrir la porte. La lumière était éteinte, la porte grande ouverte. Il fit deux pas en avant. Soudain, la porte se referma brutalement, et il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière.

- Kyo s'est encore fait avoir ! chantonna Yuki.

- Lâche moi tout de suite !

- Pas avant que tu aies reconnu que je suis plus fort que toi à cache-cache !

- Tu délires ou quoi ?

- Alors je ne te lâche pas, affirma Yuki d'un air buté et enfantin.

- T'as quel âge d'abord ?Aller, laisse moi tranquille !

- Je refuse, répondit Yuki sur un ton de défi.

- Bien. Je reconnais que tu es meilleur que moi à ce jeu stupide. Lâche moi maintenant.

- Non. Je veux jouer encore, s'exclama la souris avant de bailler.

- Yuki ... C'est minuit passé. T'es crevé. Et on aurait l'air de quoi? Deux ados qui jouent à cache-cache en plein milieu de la nuit...

-Tu sais, moi je n'y ai jamais vraiment joué.

- Moi non plus.

Un soupir de tristesse sortit de la bouche de ces deux adolescents à qui on avait volé l'enfance. En sentant ce petit souffle frais sur son cou , Kyo eut un léger frisson. Son corps se tendit peu à peu sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Cependant, Yuki reprit la parole , ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment l'état du pauvre chat.

- Pourquoi le chat et la souris sont obligés de se détester ?

- Je sais pas. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

- Tu voudrais pas dormir avec moi ?

- Pardon ?

- J'ai froid Kyo. Dors avec moi. S'il te plaît.

La voix de Yuki était faible, et en sentant son corps frêle s'accrocher de toute ses forces à sa taille, le chat ne put refuser.

- D'accord.

Yuki ne défit pas leur étreinte, mais sa prise s'était quand même relâchée.

- Je ne compte pas dormir debout, fit-il remarquer.

Kyo se dégagea, mais en voyant le regard apeuré de son cousin, il lui prit la main et l'attira vers le lit, où ils s'endormirent habillés, trop fatigués pour faire le moindre effort, mais heureux cependant.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce** premier chapitre ! **_

_Sinon je fais ma petite annonce : je suis à la recherche de fandoms bons mais peu connus/vivants/exploités. Si vous avez des idées merci de m'en faire part :) _

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Hola amigos !** Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

**_Enjoy !_ **

* * *

Kyo se réveilla en pleine nuit.

"Mince, j'ai fait une énorme bêtise ! " pensa-t-il.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de dormir avec son cousin. Il avait eu chaud durant la nuit et s'était déshabillé par habitude. Il était à présent en boxer, dans le lit d'un Yuki qui le collait plus que jamais, voulant profiter de la chaleur du chat. Il se retourna et soupira. Sentant le mouvement, Yuki se réveilla et entendit le soupir de son cousin.

- Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il à moitié endormi.

- T'es réveillé ?

- T'arrêtes pas de bouger ...

- Désolé, murmura le chat.

Yuki s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule.

- Yuki tu fais quoi là ? demanda Kyo en chuchotant.

- Mmmmh mais j'ai froid moi. Laisse-moi dormir.

Deuxième soupir du chat. Malgré sa fatigue, Yuki s'expliqua.

- Je me sens bien près de toi. C'est tout.

Kyo rougit et se dégagea pour le cacher ( oubliant qu'il faisait noir ... ) , un peu brutalement sans doute car Yuki s'assit en tailleur en face de lui, en frottant ses yeux lentement.

- Tu vois ? Je t'avais prévenu que mon caractère naturel est loin d'être parfait. Mais il a fallu que t'insistes et maintenant tu me repousses ...

- Non je ... je n'avais pas l'intention de te repousser. Simplement, j'ai pas vraiment euh ... l'habitude de te voir comme ça, répondit le chat encore une fois désolé de son impulsivité.

- Ah, s'exclama doucement Yuki. Si c'est qu'une question d'habitude, alors ça peut s'arranger...

De nouveau, il enlaça Kyo, le forçant à se recoucher.

Le lendemain matin, Kyo se leva le premier et alla prendre une douche en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il avait la vague impression d'avoir rêvé. Comme si Yuki avait été un ange, sortit tout droit de ses rêves. Un Yuki franc et affectueux, encore plus beau que d'habitude. Un doux euphémisme comparé aux sentiments qu'avait ressentis Kyo ce soir là.

Après sa douche, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Yuki pour le réveiller, une serviette autour de la taille. Une légère secousse suffit et il alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

La première chose que Yuki vit ce matin là fut Kyo. De dos, une serviette accrochée à sa taille. Et il se souvint du visage de son cousin, hier. Tellement beau...  
Il se leva un peu étourdi comme chaque matin, prit une douche qui ne suffit pas à le réveiller totalement et descendit. Il croisa l'objet de ses pensées dans la cuisine, buvant du lait à même la brique. Une envie irrépressible de le serrer dans ses bras le prit et, encore endormi, il se laissa dominer par ses pulsions ... sans remarquer Shigure qui aidait Tohru à préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Eh ! Yuki lâche moi ! s'exclama le chat en voyant Yuki s'affaler sur lui, sans doute pour continuer à dormir encore un peu.

- Mmmm ... répondit celui-ci, la tête sur le torse de son cousin, ses bras ballants le long du corps.

- J'arrive pas à croire que même après une douche, t'es toujours pas réveillé ...

- Oh vilains cachottiers, vous m'aviez caché ça ! s'exclama Shigure, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'offusqua Kyo.

- Et bien, Yuki à ton cou, c'est nouveau ça ! Alala ces amourettes d'ados ... reprit Shigure les yeux pleins de nostalgie.

- Tu devrais arrêter l'alcool de bon matin, conseilla le chat. Yuki n'est pas réveillé, c'est tout.

Le-dit Yuki, encore endormi, s'accrocha au cou de son cousin pour se coller encore plus à lui. C'était tellement agréable ...

- Ne viendrais-tu pas de l'appeler par son prénom ? Il y a anguille sous roche ! Il faut que je prévienne immédiatement mon Aya chéri d'amo-

Il fut coupé par une casserole qui frôla sa tête, magistralement envoyée par un Yuki à présent bien réveillé.

- Yuki ! s'exclama Shigure, ironiquement hypocrite. Je croyais que tu dormais !

- Rien que le fait d'entendre son nom m'a tiré de mon sommeil.

Il alla s'asseoir à table, rejoint par les autres et Tohru qui servit le petit déjeuner. Petit déjeuner relativement silencieux, où chacun évitait le regard de l'autre ( en fait seuls les deux cousins évitaient le regard de Shigure ) tandis que la jeune fille souriait et discutait tranquillement avec le chien.

Sur le trajet, elle fit la conversation toute seule. Cependant, elle posa une question à Yuki, qui n'ayant pas écouté son babillage incessant, se contenta de répondre :

- C'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien.

Et il les devança, laissant une Torhu qui ne comprit comment on pouvait répondre ça à "Tu aimes les frites ? Tu comptes en planter dans ton potager ? " et un Kyo plutôt embarrassé.

Durant les cours, le chat repensa aux paroles de son cousin. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son esprit ainsi que son regard quittèrent le prof et ses explications afin de se concentrer sur Yuki. Celui-ci écoutait attentivement le prof. Un ange magnifiquement beau avec des traits divins. Son parler de la finesse de son corps qui, selon lui n'attendait qu'à être enlacé. Mais ce qui rendait le tableau parfait était ses yeux. Deux concentrés de lumière améthystes, qui retinrent particulièrement son attention. Il fixait le tableau d'une telle manière que le chat se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi concentré.

Mais en réalité, il ne se doutait pas que la souris n'écoutait pas un traître mot du cours. En effet, ses pensées divaguaient vers son cousin au corps musclé, parfaitement bronzé. Ses yeux dévoilaient tant de sentiments qu'ils parlaient presque à sa place. Cette couleur rouge saphir dans laquelle Yuki adorait se noyer était le symbole de toute la haine et de toutes les souffrances qu'on lui avait fait subir. Yuki se rappela à quel point il était mignon quand il s'énervait ou qu'il était honteux.  
Perdus dans leurs pensées, aucun des deux adolescent ne se doutait qu'ils pourraient s'aimer bien au delà du physique.

La cloche du déjeuner sonna et toute la petite troupe ( Torhu, Arisa, Saki, Kyo et Yuki ) se dirigea vers la cafétéria, légèrement à l'arrière des autres élèves, par habitude. A table, ils furent rejoints par Haru et Momiji. Le déjeuner se déroula calmement , animé par Momiji et Torhu qui n'arrêtaient pas de rire pour des banalités. Bien évidemment, une dispute éclata en Arisa et Kyo.

- Vous pouvez faire moins de bruit ? Tout le monde nous regarde, fit remarquer Yuki.

- C'est ça, donne lui raison aussi ! s'exclama le chat.

- J'ai jamais dit ça Kyo. Calme toi un peu, c'est tout.

- Tu es devenu plutôt obéissant mon petit Kyo ! se moqua Arisa en voyant le chat se calmer.

Il se contenta de lui répondre avec un regard noir, avant de l'ignorer et de discuter avec Haru. Il fut tout de même réjoui de voir la mine boudeuse qu'elle affichait, et surtout de voir que pour une fois, il n'avait pas été impulsif face à Yuki.

Cependant, le fait que Yuki ait appelé son cousin par son prénom alarma légèrement Torhu qui fit discrètement part de ses inquiétudes à Saki.

- Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, murmura-t-elle. Ce matin déjà ils étaient étranges ...

- Si tu t'inquiètes vraiment , je veux bien analyser leurs ondes pour toi. Ça sert à ça les amies.

Elle se concentra et au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, ses yeux se fermèrent.

- Saki tu vas bien ? demanda Tohru, inquiète.

- Ça va, je vais bien, merci, répondit Saki en se reprenant.

- Viens, on va à l'infirmerie.

- Laisse Torhu, je vais l'accompagner. Je serais plus utile que toi si elle fait un malaise et qu'il faut la porter.

- Merci Arisa !

Bien sûr, elles n'allèrent pas à l'infirmerie mais aux toilettes.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la blonde qui savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu vois, j'ai essayé d'analyser les ondes de Yuki et Kyo mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange.

- Étrange ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas réussi à différencier les deux flux d'ondes. Comme s'ils provenaient de la même personne ...

- Et ça ne t'est jamais arrivé avant ?

-Non. C'est la première fois.

-T'as raison c'est étrange. Et qu'est-ce qu'elles disaient ces ondes ?

-Je sais pas trop, je n'ai pas bien pu voir à cause de l'étonnement. Mais c'était agréablement doux et harmonieux. Car même les ondes négatives semblaient avoir leur place. Une sorte de force où tout est accepté.

En prononçant ces paroles Saki était loin d'imaginer qu'au delà des apparences, les deux cousins avaient réussi à s'accepter réellement. 

* * *

_C'est tout pour ce chapitre :) _

**_Hope you like it ! _**

_Si la fic vous plait n'hésitez pas à la suivre ( c'est fait pour ^^ ), j'essaye d'être régulière mais c'est pas toujours pratique ! Et encore** merci pour toutes vos reviews**, elles me font très plaisir ! _


End file.
